


My Mistakes

by System_Glitch_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, false claims of growing up, false claims of unrequited love, love triangle?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Glitch_801/pseuds/System_Glitch_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trusting him was my biggest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Something....

   
This is all Jean's fault.  
   
Thinking back though, believing anything that horse-faced asshole says is just asking for trouble, so I am a little to blame....  
   
But It's still Jeans fault.   
   
I had become curious lately about what 'growing up' meant, and I decided to ask around.   
   
That was mistake number one.   
   
I had started with Armin, who was a flustered mess while he told me what he had read in books.   
That didn't really help, and his voice would always dip too low for me to hear at certain times.   
   
Then I asked Mikasa, who was way to eager to show me what it meant and frankly it scared me that she was so excited over doing something that animals do. (Armin had called it bees and butterflies, or wasps and sparrows, or something. I don't remember and I couldn't hear him very well)    
I then asked Connie and Sasha, to which they started making strange hand gestures and sounds.   
   
Ymir and Historia weren't any better, seeing as Ymir kept trying to get Historia to show me how she had 'become an adult'. And while Historia's face was red and her glare could be compared to that of a Titans, her mouth was lacking even more in the noise department then a Titan is.   
   
Having asked everyone I could thing of, I thought of my last resort.   
   
Hanji, who could probably easily explain it to me since Hanji was an adult and would be happy to help me with anything.   
   
I cringed.   
   
That was all I need, Hanji explaining the path of adulthood. (What ever it may be)   
I don't think Levi-Heichou would appreciate me asking on how to grow up. He would probably find me even more childish....  
   
Did I really have no other choice then Hanji?   
I had hoped that it wouldn't come down to this, if only I could ask someone else about what 'growing up---  
   
Crashing into somebody when you are thinking about something important can be either a blessing or a curse,   
I helplesslly hoped for the first.   
   
"What does 'becoming an adult' me---"    
   
This time, it was the latter.   
   
"Uhh, nevermind."  
   
"Yeager...... are you saying you've never done it?"  
   
"I have to! I do it all the time! I was just wondering if you've..... done..... it.....?" I glared up at the ashen haired teen that had a smug smile plastered on his face. Well shit, now he had another thing to taunt me with..... whatever 'it' was....   
"..... who have you done it with?" Shit. I didn't expect questions.   
   
"......I don't wanna tell you....."   
   
".... Yeager, who the hell have you done it with?" His voiced seemed strained, and it made my chest feel strange.   
I remained quiet as his eyes bored into mine.   
   
".... Eren..... please tell me....?" Why does his voice sound so quiet? Damn him.   
".... I don't know.... I don't get what you mean by who i've done it with. What have I done?"   
   
   
Jean looked at for a moment before his eye became warmer and he stepped closer.   
I fought the urge to step back as the feeling of his breath warmed my ear.   
   
"Good, cause neithe have I. I-I was hoping you hadn't yet...." his low voice gave off a strange tremble that coursed down my spine before I felt it settle in my groin. My mind felt fuzzy and my pants tight.   
   
I didn't like it.  
   
   
The sudden urge to turn my face towards his, and to rub myself on him.   
   
I ignored it as he spoke again.   
   
"I could help you if you want?" Turning my head slightly, I saw his heavy lidded eyes gleam in a way I couldn't name. It wasn't a bad look for him.   
   
But it wasn't good either.   
   
"H-Help....? Thats not like you J-Jean." I tried sending him a doubtful smirk, but I faultered upon seeing his eyes again.   
"I know...." and with that, Jean stood up straight again before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his room.   
   
______________________________  
   
   
   
   
   
"So you are telling me that having something that big stuffed inside something tight will feel good....?" Jean laughed at my doubtful tone. I shot him a glare.   
   
"Yes, if it is with someone you like then you will definitely like it."   
   
"... and what does it mean to like someone again?"  
   
"Hmmm, they fill you with different emotions but they definitely make you happy. You want to give them happiness and make them feel special."  
   
"How do you know if they like you back?"   
Jean's smile faultered and he stared at me for awhile, before turning his gaze down.  
   
"You don't..... but that doesn't mean you should give up. Try asking them, they might just feel just as uncertain as you do. "  
   
Someone who I want to bring happiness to? Well, Mikasa and Armin are they first to come to mind. But I don't think it's the same.   
   
"I don't think I gave anyone I like....."   
   
"Think of someone who makes your brain fuzzy, and your chest hurt. Someone who you are always wanting to try to be near them, but you mess it up everytime and it pisses you off. Someone who's smile make you feel warm."   
My brain will get fuzzy, my chest will hurt and I'll try to be near them but I'll mess it up? The only person that comes to mind is......   
   
".... he doesn't smile around me." I could feel my cheeks growing warmer as my voice came out barely a whisper.   
   
There was silence for awhile before Jean's voice broke the still air:  
"... I know. I-I'm sorry." Jean's voice was low, but I could hear it crack. My eyes shot up at him in surprise.   
   
"So then, if you know..... does that mean.... you.... for me?"  
Jean's face was red as he nodded. I could feel the warmth rolling off of him as he slowly looked up at me.   
   
"Really?! You'll help me tell Heichou then?!" Jean's eyes bulged out of his head.   
He looked even more horse-like now.   
   
"H-Heichou? Y-You like that little gremlin?!"   
   
"W-W-Well yeah..... y-you said it was okay between g-guys...... wait, don't call him that!"  
   
"It is! But why in the hell would you pick him!? He's a short, angry, sadistic clean freak!"  
   
"No he's not!" Before I could even try to stop myself (not that I wanted to) my body shot off the bed as I lunged for Jean's throat, he quickly caught my arms and turns us over so that he was pinned ontop of me.   
"What the hell, Jean!? Get off!" I tried to squirm out from under him, but it was no use. I grew more desperate the longer he was in control, and I raked my hands through his hair so that I could pull at the ends harshly. The result was a sound that eminated from his mouth and a sudden wetness on my thigh.   
   
"......W-What did you just....." his faced had grown redder, (from excursion or something else, I didn't know.) And his breathing had grown irregular.   
   
"J-Jean? Are you okay?" I watched as his eyes dropped down to my lips and gleamed like they had before. I shuddered at the feeling of something hard and warm rubbing slowly on my thigh. One hand creeped up my side whilst the other held my shoulder down with trembling fingers.  "......I can help you, Eren" his voice came out raspy and low, and that strange tremble re-visited me. The rubbing on my thigh caused my pants to grow warm and wet.  
   
"....How?"    
   
That was my second mistake.   
   
   
The rubbing on my thigh ceased as Jean sat up and straddled me. His hands moved to the sides of my head as his eyes gleamed down at me, his face mere inches away from mine, his breath tickled my lips.   
   
"Will you let me turn you into an adult, Eren?" My breath hitched.   
   
"B-But you said I should d-do that with someone I l-like...." Jean's eyes grew dark as he stared down at me.   
   
"... Levi won't even look at you if you are a child. But if you become an adult for him, he will surely return your feelings."  
Jean's face contorted into a stiff smile, was he really trying to help me?   
   
Suddenly his mouth was on my neck, followed by his tongue. Surprised, I tried to push him off, but my attempts were in vain, as I began to melt from his touch. His mouth did wonders on my neck and soon his hands joined in the pleasure as they travelled farther and farther down. I couldn't have stopped him if I tried, it felt so good with him touching me, that I almost wondered if this was a dream.   
   
"Je-ah! J-Jean..... W-What are you....?"  
His mouth trailed down my chest until he began to suck gently on my left nipple, then my right, before he moved down lower, lower, low---  
   
"J-Jean! W-Wha-ah! Jean!"  
   
Now it made sense why Jean had such a big mouth.....   
   
"Je-ah! J-Jean! D-Don't Sto-ah! Jean!"  
   
I felt his hum of acknowledgement more then I heard it.   
   
"Ah! Jean! Mmmm-ah! J-Jean! No more! I'm a-ah! About to..... I'm going to.....!" Jean's final hum of acknowledgement sent me over the edge as a feeling of pure pleasure overcame me. I threw my head back and arched my back as a warm wetness spilled from me and into Jean's warm mouth. White stars decorated my vision as a loud noise (similar to the ones Connie and Sasha had made) burst from my mouth.   
   
After a few moments of bliss, I heard a slight clapping noise and immediately grew awareness.   
   
Had this been a trick? Were all of our squad mates watching the entire time and now they decided to show themselves so that they could laugh at me along with Jean?   
   
Timidly, I raised my eyes to look around. When they instantly landed upon a figure with its head down and shaking slightly.   
   
Oh god.   
   
Jean.   
   
Was he angry because of what just happened? Worried slightly, I made my way to sit in front of him and carefully laid my hand upon is shoulder.   
   
"...J-Jean?" Moving closer I tried again.   
"...Are you o-okay?" I didn't notice till too late.  
   
Jean's hands were wrapped around his dick and he was stroking it quickly, his breath ragged.   
   
"Ere-ah!" Jean's cry was louder then mine had been as he finished off, his eyes locked with mine as he stroked himself lazily a couple of times, till he was empty.   
His lips found mine in an instant from finishing and he pushed me back down to straddle me.   
   
"Eren, do you mind going again? ....You haven't had the full experience."  
   
"....C-Can't I do the rest later.... with H-Heichou....." Jean's hands tightened slightly before his mouth was on mine again. His lips moved quickly and roughly for awhile before his tongue made a quick dash across my lips. As I gasped in shock, his tongue slipping into my mouth and traced across the roof of my mouth. While moving my tongue aside, I tasted his sweet flavor (that I couldn't only describe as a wintery peppermint) and a spark ran threw me as we collided tongues over and over again, fighting for dominance until he gave up and began to attack my neck.   
   
"Je-ah! Jean..... We should sto-ah!"  
   
"....It doesn't sound like you want to." I could feel his smirk on my neck, but the way he began to use his tongue caused me to re-think my thought of wiping it off his face.   
 

 

   
And just as quickly as he started, he stopped. 

   
   
Jean's mouth stilled its attack on my neck and his hands rested calmly at my sides. He turned his gaze down and began as if to speak.   
   
He repeated his timid actions a few times before his voice finally came out as a whisper.   
   
"...Eren, I didn't do this to help you with Levi...."  My breath caught slightly and my pulse quickened.   
   
"Eren, I....."   
   
   
I knew it.   
He did it all as a joke.   
He never meant any of it.   
   
"I like you. Please choose me. Levi won't bring you happiness."  
   
   
   
What? Jean.....   
  
  
  
Jean likes me?


	2. I should have ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is confused.  
> Jean is jealous.  
> And Levi may or may not understand what it means to 'become an adult'.
> 
>  
> 
> (Or the chapter in which Eren thinks too much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Levi appears! 
> 
> Woops, my hands took over......
> 
> This is really just Eren thinking too much.....

After he had told me his feelings, Jean excused himself and left me alone with my thoughts.   
What was I supposed to do with this information? Was I honestly suppose to believe something Jean told me? This was probably just a huge prank....  
   
   
   
But what if it wasn't?  
   
   
   
Then what?  
Jean liked me..... 

as in, he wanted to do more of that embarrassing stuff with me?   
 

 

Well, it did feel pretty amazing, but Jean had told me to do it with someone I liked. 

I didn't like Jean. Not one bit. 

 

   
Right?   
 

 

Shit. Now I am even more confused about this 'growing up' thing.  
With a sigh, I laid my head down and glared at the ceiling.  
Why did Jean have to spring this on me?  
Why couldn't he just stay hating me? 

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open and got startled when a throat cleared.   
"...Do you think you could get o-out?" I suddenly became aware that this was his room.   
"Wha- oh.... Y-Yeah.... sure" as I hurriedly fixed my clothes, Jean remained silent. I made my way to the door, but just as I rested my hand on knob, Jean grabbed a hold on my wrist. Turning to face him slightly, I saw his eyes hidden behind his fringe and his cheeks tinged a bright red.   
 

 

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything.   
 

   
"W-What is it Jean?"   
   
"Think about what I said, Eren.... please." And with that, he let me go and walked to his bed.   
   
I opened the door and left his room and made my way to mine slowly, in a daze.   
   
As I opened my door and entered the dark room, I looked around for signs of anyone and (upon seeing I was alone) I slid down to the floor.   
   
What should I do?   
 

 

______________________________  
 

 

   
sleeping in strange positions always makes your body ache in the morning. But I would heal in no time anyway, so I ignored the ache and pushed myself up and into another day.   
 

Today was cleaning day. 

   
Levi-Heichou's favorite day.   
 

Therefore, it was a good day for me as well.   
 

 

   
Or atleast it should have been.   
 

   
All day I couldn't focus on my tasks. And was yelled at by Levi-Heichou countless times.   
   
I had to get focused.   
   
For Levi-Heichou.   
 

   
"....Oi, Brat. Are you trying to ruin my mood even more by ignoring me?"  
A deep voice broke through my thoughts and caused me to jump, and I looked up to see a small statured man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and his eyes glued to me.   
   
"H-Heichou!? S-Sorry sir! I was distracted sir!" Standing up as straight and as quickly as I did caused my back some discomfort and I flinched slightly. I always did this, and it got Levi-Heichou upset usually. So when he had chosen to ignore it, I wondered why. It wasn't like Heichou to hold back.   
   
"Heichou... is there something the matter?"  
   
I watched as he calmly uncrossed his arms and made his way over to me. Stopping a few inches away from me, his grey eyes burned into my own. An electrical pulse coursed through my body, before settling in my stomach.   
   
".... If something is wrong with you, I would prefer if you told me now rather then later."  
   
"W-What do you mean, Heichou?"  
   
"Tch, tell me what hell is bothering you, shitty brat."   
   
Silence.  
   
   
"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"  
   
"N-No sir....." averting my eyes, I tried looking anywhere but at him.   
   
"..... W-What does it mean to become an adult, Sir?" I kept my eyes plastered to the wall above his head for a few painful seconds, before I attempted to look at him.   
   
".....What the hell kind of question is that?"  
   
"W-Well! I was just curious is all. I h-heard some cadets talking about it and I wondered..." I averted my gaze down again.   
   
"....Wondered?"  
   
I turned my gaze up once more.   
"...If it would make you happy if I became an adult?"   
   
   
Heichou's eyes widened a fraction.  
   
"......... You really are just a brat, aren't you." I watched as Heichou rubbed at his temples and let out a soft sigh.   
   
The sound caused my heart to jump.   
   
   
   
"...... All right. Meet my in my sleeping quarters after dinner. I'll teach you then."  
   
He left no room for discussion as he turned on his heel and quickly exited my assigned area of cleaning.   
   
 

   
Was He planning on doing the same things that Jean had done?   
 

 

   
I didn't know if that made my nervous or excited.  
 

 

   
Though the tightness in my pants had me leaning towards excited.   
   
 

 

______________________________  
 

 

At dinner time, Jean decided to be even more of a confusing asshole by sitting next to me and slipping his left hand to my thigh, where he rubbed slow circles. It was embarrassing to say the least, but I quickly swatted his hand away when no one was looking. He continued to eat silently next to me, (which got him a few questioning stares from Mikasa and Armin) but no one said anything.   
   
I was glad when dinner was over, cause I would be able to get away and see Heichou.   
   
   
   
Had Jean not stopped me and pulled me into the nearest room.   
 

"What the hell, Jean!? I have to go meet with Levi-Heichou right now."   
Jean's eyes widened and he stepped closer to me, his right hand reaching out to grab my wrist gently.   
   
"....Do you plan to do it with him?" Jean's voice came out barely a whisper. I had to avert my gaze as I answered.   
   
"....I don't know.... but he said he would t-teach me, so....." I trailed off and rubbed the back of my head nervously.   
   
"Eren, if you insist on doing things with Levi..... I need to tell you somethings first....." Jean made his way to the nearby bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I eyed him suspiciously and gripped the doorknob. Jean's gaze never faultered from mine, so with a sigh, I cautiously made my way to sit and hear him out.   
 

 

   
   
   
   
That was my fourth mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm..... what will happen? 
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter is short? I'm writing on my phone so i have no idea how long it actually is.....) 
> 
> Where do you think this is going....? 
> 
> Cause i don't know....... 
> 
>  
> 
> just kidding...... i know.  
> (Probably)


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just dialogue between Eren and Levi, and misunderstandngs / miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't long and nothing good happens in it.

I was just about to knock on Heichou's door when it was suddenly yanked open to reveal the man himself. 

 

"Tch, what took so long, brat? I was just about to come find you."

 

My chest hurts. 

 

"Sorry Heichou, I was pulled aside to talk to someone."

 

"...to who and what about?"

 

"Jean sir, and nothing important, sir"

Heichou looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't and I silently thanked him. I didn't want to lie to Heichou, but I also had no intentions of telling him about what Jean had said. 

 

"Whatever, lets get this over with." 

 

Suddenly, I was being pushed down onto the bed and Levi-Heichou was in between my legs, unzipping my boots and starting to to undo my belts. 

 

"H-Heichou! W-What are you...!? So quickly...." He gave me a questioning look before stopping his attack on my belts. 

 

"What do you mean? You obviously can't work with all of this in the way, it would hurt. And I am not up for hearing your shitty whining first thing after starting."

 

His hands at stopped on the belts on my right thigh, and the warmth from them sent a shiver up my spine, which Heichou noticed. 

 

"What is it, Eren? Did you decide that you don't want to become an adult just yet?" Shaking my head slightly, I got up on my elbows and stared down at his hands as they began to creep up my body to undo the rest of the straps. 

 

My pants felt tight. 

 

"H-Have you done t-this kind of thing before Levi-Heichou?" 

His hands paused again and he stared at me silently. 

"...of course, brat. I am an adult after all." 

I looked at him and tried to look unfazed as I looked down and nodded. 

 

"Relax brat, I do it all the time and it's nothing to be afraid of."

 

My chest hurts. 

 

"We'll take it slow today so that you aren't in too much pain tomorrow. So just relax."

 

I don't want to do this. 

 

"...are you even listening? I said it's fine, so relax already."

 

I can't breath. 

 

"Oi, brat....!? Fucking breath. Eren?" Levi-Heichou stopped and moved his hands to me face.

 

It's cold. 

 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

 

Warmth. 

 

That was the first thing I thought when I opened my eyes. 

 

Where am I? 

 

That was the second. 

 

"....you're finally awake?"

 

"...Heichou? Where.... are we?" Heichou eyed me suspiciously before sitting besides me with a sigh and adjusting the blanket that now lay on me.

 

"You hyperventilated and blacked out. Honestly brat, if you didn't want to you could have just told me. I'm not forcing you to become an adult quickly."

I sat up and looked out the window silently. Outside, I could see that it was training time.   
Inoticed that this was Levi-Hechou's bed I was now sitting in.

 

".... I wanted to grow up quicker, in hopes that I could be of better use to you sir." 

 

"......... You don't need to do that Eren." 

 

"I know that what I am saying is inappropriate to say to you sir, as I have no right to hope to be of use to you. I am acting like a child, but I really hope that I can help to lift the burden off of your shoulders Heichou."

I don't know when I had turned to look at him, but now our eyes were glued on eachother with unwavering emotions. 

 

"... what did you mean by 'becoming an adult, Eren?" 

 

The question caught me by surprise, and I fumbled with my words for a moment before answering truthfully. 

 

"I don't know, actually. I heard a few different ways on how one could go about becoming an adult. I was a bit confused and thought that the best person to ask would be you. If it is you, then I will gladly follow your advice. Even if it was such a thing as in 'cleaning a whole room spotless until you bleed` or something of the like." 

 

Levi-Heichou nodded but remained quiet. After awhile of silence, he stood up to leave. 

 

"I understand, now get some sleep so that you are fit fo training tomorrow. Got it? I'll check on you later."

After saying such words, Heichou let me with my thoughts and the sounds from out the window to send me back to sleep. Before I drifted off, I noticed something.

 

It was Heichou's scent.

 

 

 

____________________________________

Outside the door (Levi's POV) 

 

 

Tch. Shitty brat is always thinking too much.   
What the hell is up with his 'become an adult for you' shit. 

 

 

Perhaps he is finally losing it. 

 

 

Become an adult? What the hell does that even mean..... 

 

 

Lost in my thoughts, I trusted my feet to take me where I needed to be. It wasn't long befope I was stopped in front and knocking on a familiar door. 

 

Shit. 

 

Whether I liked it or not, I had to be here. I couldn't ruin this child by turning him into an adult wrong. I had already started wrong when I thought that ~that~ would help turn him into an adult. 

 

I wasn't taking him seriously. And he deserves me to. 

 

I opened the door quickly and tried to prepare myself for the upcoming headache. 

 

"....We need to talk Hanji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is taking shit seriously now.
> 
> and just so you know, the ~thing~ that Levi was going to teach Eren was cleaning an entire room spotless.   
> its dumb I know but I feel like Levi would totally use that to tell someone that they aren't an adult. because:
> 
> "If you can't fucking clean this room spotless, then how the hell are you an adult you, little shit."  
> or  
> "real adults can clean an entire fucking castle, and you can't clean one room?tch"
> 
> I have a weird thought process....
> 
> And in this fic, Levi has no idea about sex. (okay not true but he never saw it as a way of growing up. So he doesn't think of that when Eren asks for his help)


	4. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren + Jean POV! 
> 
> Slow build i guess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the upload taking so long! I had a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> And i'm sorry for the short chapter, it is all i could write right now...( (But its better then nothing i guess....) 
> 
> This is basically just a slow build chapter....  
> Nothing exciting happens

   
   
A couple days have passed since the night I had talked to Heichou. Everything seemed normal and quiet.   
 

 

It was boring.   
 

 

Besides training and eating, I rarely spent time with everyone. I had to do an experiment with Hanji yesterday, and today I was trying my best to avoid Jean.   
   
Levi-Heichou was avoiding being alone with me. (Which frankly, I couldn't blame him.) He probably felt just as confused as I was with Jean right now. Or maybe, what Jean had told me was true, and Heichou was disgusted.   
 

 

Either way it hurt.   
 

 

"...Eren?" I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Mikasa.   
   
"Ah.... sorry Mikasa, whats up?" She studied me with an unwavering gaze, before giving a slight nod.   
   
"Are you feeling okay, Eren? You haven't been eating much."   
   
"I'm fine Mikasa. Just a bit tired I guess."  
   
It wasn't a lie.   
   
"Well then you should get more sleep. Go on, before Hanji finds you and wants to drag you into another experiment." I chuckled slightly before nodding.   
   
"Okay, thanks. See you at dinner." She turned and started down the hall.   
   
"....Mikasa?" I watched as she came to an abrupt stop and turned to face me.   
   
".....thank you...... f-for worrying about me..." Mikasa seemed as if she wanted to comment on what I had said, but she didn't. she simply nodded and continued to walk down the hall.   
   
In my room, I thought of what I would say to Jean. I couldn't leave him hanging forever. (I frowned when I realized that I no longer had the urge to actually hang him.)   
   
If I was being honest, I would have to say that I didn't exactly hate him. He was just one of those annoying.... friends... that you put up with.   
   
And while he wasn't a good friend, I still considered him somewhat of a friend.   
   
   
And I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him. I mean, come on, he doesn't look that bad. His personality could be better and frankly our first interaction wasn't the best, but he isn't so bad? But what happend to his crush on Mikasa? Or the thing between him and Marco? (Well, neither had a happy ending I guess......) but still....   
 

 

Wait. 

 

   
Was I a replacement? 

I was a guy like Marco, but was close to Mikasa. Since he couldn't have either of them, was I the next best thing? 

 

   
That hurt to think about. 

 

   
______________________________  
 

 

"Are you going to tell me what that was about, or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"   
 

If looks could kill.....   
 

Well then Eren would have killed me long ago....  
 

 

"I j-just thought that something was wrong with him. And it would have been weird if I had asked him? No biggie..."  
   
"Jean. I'm pretty sure some of what you just said is a lie. What did you do to him?"  
   
"W-What the hell Mikasa. I didn't do anything really....."  
She didn't believe me.   
   
"Then why is he avoiding you?"  
 

Shit.   
 

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?   
Its not like I could just tell Mikasa that I had strong feelings for her brother.   
Nor that the reason he was avoiding me is because I told him I would help him 'become an adult'.   
 

 

That would be beyond awkward. 

 

   
   
And she would probably kill me.   
 

 

"...I dunno...."   
   
"..... fine, don't tell me. But you better fix it. He has been distracted all week and he might get hurt."  
   
"...If he's distracted, its not because of me....."  
   
"....What?"  
   
"... Nothing. I have to get going. Levi called for me."  
   
"Right. See you."  
   
As I started towards Levi's office, I listened for Mikasa's footsteps. (It had become a habit after I had tried to hear her coming. She was like a fucking shadow the way she appeared and disappeared silently out of no where.)   
And upon thinking she was gone, I let out a sigh of relief.  
   
"Now, I wonder what Levi wants..."  
 

"Jean."  
   
I jumped.   
   
"...Yes?"   
   
"You better be gentle with him." I stopped and let her words sink in before I turned around with a gasp.   
   
"Wha-?" 

   
She was gone.   
 

   
".... R-Right....." I continued on my way to Levi's office, lost in my thoughts.   
 

 

   
   
Had I just gotten the okay from Mikasa to pursue her brother?   
   
   
______________________________  
   
 

 

   
   
"You wanted to see me, Sir?" After knocking, I now stood in front of Levi's desk, saluting.   
   
".... yes. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
   
"Yes, Sir?"  
   
I watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched a few times, before he reached for his cup and took a drink, and upon seeing it empty, he cursed under his breath.   
   
   
   
I had honestly never seen him like this. What was wrong?   
 

 

   
Levi let out a sigh before folding his arms and looking at me, his eyes unwavering with an unfamiliar emotion.   
 

 

"..... It's about Eren."  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

   
   
My breath hitched.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to the next update!   
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is literally the most used word by the three of these little shits. 
> 
> Levi & Jean POVs! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if its confusing.) 
> 
> And sorry for the update taking forever! 
> 
> (This is the longest thing i've written, usually i write something that comes to mind and it takes me like 10 mins.....)

   
   
   
   
".... are you serious, Levi?"  
   
   
   
Hanji was staring at me with a serious expression, but It sounded like I was being mocked by the question.   
Tch, shitty glasses.   
   
"Did I stutter. I'm fucking serious Hanji."  
   
"....."   
   
Hanji's eyes searched my face for any signs of this being a trick. And when Hanji was satisfied (or at least I fucking hope so, this is tiring shit) a head nod showed the brunette's approval.   
   
   
"Well............... when two people like eachother, there are certain acts they peform. One that they can perform, if they wish too, involves the two together in an act that encourages skinship between the partners as they-"  
   
"I know how to fuck someone, shitty glasses. How the hell do I help someone 'become an adult'?"   
   
Hanji's expression changed into one that sent shivers down my spine.   
   
"Oh~ why didn't you say so sooner?! Of course I'll help! If you answer me truthfully: who do you want to turn into an adult~"  
   
   
   
Ah yes. The question I dreaded.   
   
   
   
   
"...Does it fucking matter?" I glared at Hanji, but this seemed to only add gasoline to the brunette's fire.   
   
"Yes~ because dapending on who it is, you might have to put more work into it so that they understand. You wouldn't want a misunderstanding to occur, would you Levi~" Hanji's singsong voice was really giving me a headache.   
   
   
   
But I knew the psycho was correct.   
   
   
I let out a heavy sigh.   
I knew I would regret this.   
   
   
".... its Eren. The brat said that he wanted to become an adult quickly for me or some shit."  
   
   
Hanji stared at me for a moment before nodding like it made sense or that she already knew. A small smile appeared on the brunette's face before a small nod was given.   
   
"You and Eren will need to figure out things for yourself. But! I will give you a hint~" after seeing my glare and my hand twitch, Hanji quickly continued.   
   
"... try spending more time with him, and whatever urges you get, act upon them! even if they seem silly, that is the best way for you both to learn and grow."  
   
   
I stared in silence at the wall besides Hanji's head, wondering if she would risk her life enough for a joke.   
   
   
   
What the hell would come from hanging around the brat?   
   
And what about urges? How did that even help?   
   
   
   
With a sigh, I replied with a curt nod, before turning and walking out of Hanji's quarters.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
I headed towards where the brat would be right now. Might as well start his 'adult training' now.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
What the hell am I doing?  
   
   
   
   
______________________________  
   
   
   
"...W-What about him, Sir?"   
   
"..... I overheard you asking his sister to check on him. is he okay? Is something wrong with him?"  
   
   
Why the hell would Levi ask about Eren? He doesn't care about him, does he?   
   
   
   
   
Shit.   
   
   
   
What if Levi has the same feelings for Eren? What am I going to do?   
   
   
"Ah, nothing Sir. I was just messing with him a bit. I sent his sister in to be an annoyance to him."  
   
   
When Levi's gaze landed on me, I could both feel and see the anger behind them.   
   
   
   
I'd be lying if I said I didn't shudder from fear just now.   
   
   
"And where the fuck did you get the idea that it is okay to pull such childish bullshit here?"   
   
"...I am sorry, Sir. It is just the way that Eren and I treat eachother. Sir."   
   
   
   
Levi seemed conflicted for a moment before:   
   
".....And he finds such things enjoyable?"  
   
"....Yes Sir. It helps to relieve the stress and anxiety. It.... calms him down."  
   
   
   
I watched as Levi looked away in thought, and nodded his head slowly.   
   
"....I see."   
   
   
   
   
".....Was there anything else you needed Sir?"  
   
Once again, the raven's cold gaze met mine.   
   
"..... do you know about the ways of becoming an adult?"  
   
   
What.   
   
   
Why the hell is he asking me this?   
   
   
   
   
Wait.   
   
   
Could he be.... interested in teaching Eren....?   
   
   
   
   
Shit.   
   
"..... I do, Sir. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"   
   
   
He shook his head.   
   
   
"I was just curious. It really is a common thing for you youngsters to know, right?"  
   
I nodded slightly, a light blush grazing my cheeks.   
   
   
"So, then that means that you've become and helped someone else become an adult?"  
   
"N-No Sir! B-But...... I plan to soon..... If he ever gives in before you beat me to it...."    
   
I had said the last part under my breath, but Levi, as if he had heard, perked up.   
   
"....What was that?"  
   
"I-I just..... said that if I am able to help them, I will. It might be difficult though...."  
   
He stared at me a bit before nodding. He raised his hand as if to dismiss me, but was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. We both jumped. (Though I had jumped a lot more noticeably then Levi did, he still jumped.)   
   
   
"Heichou? Its Eren. You wanted to see me? May I come in?"  
   
   
My eyes widened and my heart rate sped up.   
   
   
What was Eren doing here?   
   
   
I heard Levi let out a small '....Shit' before standing and making his way to the door and opening it. Eren about ran in, but upon seeing me, his eyes widened and he came to an abrupt stop.    
   
"J-Jean..... Wha-?"   
   
"He was just leaving. Move out of his way, Brat."   
   
I watched the exchange and my fist clenched at the choice nickname the Levi referred to Eren as.   
   
   
How fucking dare you.   
   
   
   
I felt my heart tighten when I saw Eren's reaction to said nickname.   
   
Shit.   
   
   
   
He looked really happy, even with Levi just talking to him. (Even though it was rude)   
   
Eren was just happy with him talking to him.   
   
   
   
Shit.   
   
   
ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit.   
   
   
   
How the fuck am I supposed to compete against that?   
   
"J-Jean?"  
I glanced up at Eren's voice, but saw him looking at Levi.   
   
"Out. Now" I nodded at Levi's command and made my way to leave. Brushing against Eren slightly.   
   
We both shuddered.   
   
   
I heard the door close behind me and made my way down the hall.   
   
   
My chest aching and my nails digging into the palms of my hands all the way back to my room.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

   
   
I couldn't get Eren's face out of my mind the rest of the night.  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up: the first part (Levi's POV) is after he goes to Hanji's office to ask for help. 
> 
> The second part (Jean's POV) is when Jean goes to Levi's office. 
> 
> Technically, Levi called Jean out before he saw Eren (he still hadn't seen him, because he overheard Jean and Mikasa talking. So he calls for Eren and goes to his office, waiting for Jean.) 
> 
> Levi was just going to ask Jean if he knew about becoming an adult, and if so, he was going to have Jean teach Eren. 
> 
> But after hearing Jean and Mikasa and then talking to Jean, Levi decides againstit. 
> 
> (See, confusing!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I am not feeling well and couldn't find the right words to explain this in the story..... 
> 
> But please stick with the story! (Even if the writer is unreliable) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love for this story guys! 
> 
> Hope i don't disappoint.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note!
> 
> Do you guys want Eren to do the dirty with BOTH? (Not at the same time) 
> 
> Or should he only do the dirty with the one he chooses at the end? 
> 
>  
> 
> I have many ideas for either way so...... You choose! 
> 
> Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fo lack of a good title...)
> 
> Levi & Eren talk. 
> 
> (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. 
> 
> I'm sorry for it taking so long to update! 
> 
> I was out of motivation (not true, i was just motivated for a different story) and then i got back into this! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, its another filler chapter. 
> 
> (Did i mention that this was just supposed to be a one shot....?)

   
   
"J-Jean..... Wha-?"   
    
   
"He was just leaving. Move out of his way, Brat." I nodded slightly and stepped to the opposite side of the door that Levi-Heichou was standing, my eyes wandered to him and felt my cheeks heat up as I watched him glare at Jean.   
   
   
   
Wait.   
   
   
   
Why is he glaring at Jean?   
    
   
   
   
"J-Jean?" My eyes were still trained on Levi-heichou as I called Jean's attention to the danger he was in. Jean must have finally looked up, as Levi-Heichou spoke.   
   
"Out. Now" Levi-Heichou's commanding voice was something that caused my heart to stutter. I had to remind myself that he was directing this command to Jean, and not to me.   
   
   
   
As Jean made his way to leave, his arm brushed up against me, I felt goosebumps on my skin and I shuddered slightly.   
   
   
Jean's skin was hot.   
   
   
   
   
After Jean was out the door, Levi-heichou closed it a bit harder then necessary, as it made a loud bang noise. I heard him mutter something about 'damn Brats' but I ignored it as I looked around his office.   
   
   
"Oi Brat, are you just going to stand around all day and waste my time?"   
   
"N-No Sir! What may I help you with Sir?" I watched as he sat down at his desk, before turning his chair to look out the window.   
   
"Sit down Eren."   
   
"Yes Sir" I looked around carefully and made my way to a chair that was situated near his desk.   
   
"....on the couch, Eren" I stood and made my way over to the small piece of furniture and sat down.   
   
Levi-heichou got up and slowly made his way over to me.   
   
10 steps.   
   
   
"....Did you clean the rooms like I told you?"   
   
   
"Yes Sir! Did you want to check them?"   
   
   
8 steps.   
   
   
Levi-heichou hummed. "No, I will check it later. Did you finish your other chores?"   
   
"Yes Sir. I wanted to get them done quickly so that I could spend more time with you..... Oh! But that doesn't mean that I didn't do it properly! I did Sir!"   
   
   
6 steps.   
   
"...I see."  
   
   
I held my breath as he got closer, I could feel his breathe on my face as he stared down at me.   
   
"S-Sir.....?"   
   
   
Levi-Heichou said nothing as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch and turned his eyes to burn into my own.   
   
   
   
Honestly, he looked rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.   
   
   
"..... I was wondering why you want to be an adult so bad. Aren't you fine just as you are? Brats should just stay being Brats....."   
   
   
He let out a small huff before he turned his head to rest it on his hand.   
   
   
".... you should do what your gut tells you to do at the moment, so that you don't regret your choice. I'll be here to guide you, so don't worry about this 'becoming an adult' shit."  
   
"..... is that an order, Sir?"   
   
Levi-Heichou's eyes found mine and his face showed slight confusion, which quickly disappeared and was hid by his usual facade.   
   
   
   
"..what?"   
   
   
"I asked if that was an order Sir" I kept my unwavering gaze on his face.   
   
"....it isn't. But it is some friendly advice."  
   
"Understood Sir." I turned my head to my hands that laid in my lap. I felt his gaze on me, but I was ignoring it.   
   
"...Eren?" I shuddered slightly at how my name rolled off his tongue and felt as my cheeks began to heat up.   
   
   
"Y-Yes?"   
   
   
I turned towards him when he made no sound of what he had wanted. I assumed he was waiting for my attention. As I looked upon his face though, his pale skin and dark hair, the solemn eyes with dark bruise-like circles under them and his thin stretched dusty pink lips, I saw that his gaze was fixed infront of him. His forhead was creased and his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.   
   
   
   
"Sir?"   
   
   
He turned towards me and leaned in slightly, I felt myself do same.   
   
   
   
"..... Eren, is it ... okay if I-"   
   
A loud bang on the door had cut Levi-Heichou off, causing us both to jump and left him glaring at in the direction of the noise.   
   
   
"... Who is it?" He voice was laced with venom.   
   
"...Levi? We need to speak about something. May I come in?" A familiar baratone voice rang from beyond the door. And with a heavy sigh and the sound of 'shit' being muttered, Levi-Heichou stood and walked to the door, allowing Erwin through.   
   
"Levi, there are a few things I need to speak with you on, and I have a few questions about one...... Eren?" Erwin's gaze had now rested on me before sending a short glance to Levi.   
   
   
"...I'm sorry, Eren. But I need to speak with Levi alone."   
   
   
I glanced between the two men for a moment and, upon seeing Levi's almost non-existent nod of approval, I nodding slightly.   
   
   
"Understood. Sorry to bother you Sir" I apologized to Levi-Heichou before making my way to the door. After hearing the sound of it shutting, I quickly set off to my room.   
   
   
   
   
   
I laid in bed that night wondering what Levi-Heichou was going to say, and cursing Erwin for ruining the moment.   
   
   
______________________________  
 


	7. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren & Levi get a bit... close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry this is moving so slowly.

"....What the hell Erwin. That is bullshit and you know it."

 

"....I just wanted to make sure. You and Eren seem to be alot closer these days. And if there is a probability that you are, or will in the future, planning on pursuing him, I would like you to just make sure it does not effect either of your decision-making in the field. Is that understood?" Erwin's face was serious, but I could tell by his eyes that he was finding the current situation hilarious. I turned my head to the side as I made a non-committed sound. 

 

"Levi." 

 

"....Alright." 

 

"I see. Thats good. I guess Hanji owes me..." though the last part was a bit quiet, was Erwin honestly stupid enough to think I had not heard it? 

 

 

"... What was that?"

 

Erwin turned to leave. 

"Nothing at all Levi. Have a good day." 

 

"....Did you and Hanji make bets!?" 

 

The only answer I got was Erwin's deep chuckle of amusement echoing in the hall as he closed the door.

 

 

A confirmation in my book. 

 

 

Tch, shitty eyebrows and glasses don't know how to keep to themselves. They are worse then cadets with their chatter. 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

I ended up not getting any sleep all night. 

Again. 

 

 

With a sigh I made my way to Eren's room. 

He was always the first of the Brats that I woke up, (seeing as he was the only one I could handle first thing in the morning.) And I would give him the task of waking up the other shits while I would get busy making food. 

 

 

Upon entering his room, I noticed that something was off almost immediately. 

 

 

"...Eren?" There was no acknowledgement from the boy that sat on the edge of his bed. I watched as he stared out his window, his eyes trained on the rising sun. 

 

 

Shit. I was behind schedule. 

 

 

"Oi Brat, wake up the other shits. We have training today."

 

 

Again there was no answer. 

 

"Eren." I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder, but he abruptly stood and turned to me. 

 

"Good morning sir! Sorry to have wasted your time, I'll get to waking everyone now." 

 

I watched as the brunette made his way to the door with prolonged steps. 

 

"Wait, Eren." 

 

He stopped and turned quickly, almost tripping on his own feet. It was hard not to laugh at his cuteness. 

 

'Cute? When did I start seeing this annoying Brat as cute?' 

 

 

I shook the thought away as I took a step closer to him. 

 

"Eren..... did you even get any sleep last night?" His cheeks brightened slightly. 

 

"Y-Yes Sir." 

 

"You're lying." 

 

He turned his eyes away from me, and I felt my legs carry me towards him. My hand was on his face before I could stop myself. 

 

His eyes opened wide in surprise as he looked at me, this only causedthe bruises under his eyes to stand out more. I allowed my fingers to rub his cheek gently. 

 

"S-Sir?" 

 

I stared into his eyes as my hand travelled to the base of his neck, giving me enough control to pull his head down to my level. I kept his gaze in silence for a moment before allowing myself to let out a low growl. 

 

"Eren, you shouldn't lie to your superior, should you?"

 

"N-No..."

The brunette's breathing was uneven and his eyes held an emotion I hadn't seen in them before, it gave me an odd sensation in my groin. 

 

"....Eren? Are you all right?" 

 

His eyes flickered to my lips for a moment before he shook his head timidly. His face inched closer, and I felt my hand pull him towards me slightly. 

 

"What did I say about lying, Eren?" 

 

I felt him shudder under my touch. I almost brought my hand away, believing he was uncomfortable with the current situation, before I heard the low rumble of his voice. 

 

"...please stop, Sir..." 

 

 

I felt my fingers entangle themselves in his perpetual messy brown hair. 

 

 

I had a feeling that he didn't mean what my hands were doing. 

 

"...stop? What do you want me to stop, Eren?" 

 

He shuddered again, his eyes closing for a moment before his gaze was on my face with a look that I had seen before in other's eyes. 

 

"...saying my name, Sir...."

 

I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned even closer. 

 

"...Eren." 

 

I only had a split moment to take in another one of his delicious shivers, before I found my lips being claimed by his own. It was surprisingly more gentle then I thought this Brat was capable of. 

 

 

Not that I had ever thought about kissing him. 

 

 

His hands found my hips and he pushed me to the wall with less gentleness then he had had with his lips. Though, now he kissed with more aggression then before, as our mouth molded together in sync. My right hand held him closer while my left hand travelled across his body. When it found purchase on his hips, I turned the tables and flipped us so that he was trapped between the wall and my body. He let out a low moan that went straight to my groin. 

 

His hands pulled my hips to his, before he began grinding me against him. I felt him shudder as I bit on his lower lip. When he gasped, I slipped my tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth. His moan echoed through our throats as our tongues connected. His wet muscle easily being over powered by my own. I sucked on his tongue gently, before moving my lips to the juncture between his ear and jaw, where I began my attack on his deliciously tanned neck. His breathing was ragged and his moans became higher. We grinded our bulges together harder and the constriction of my pants was getting painful. 

 

I bit Eren's neck roughly and felt him shudder again. 

 

"H-Heichou.... a-ah....."

 

 

I stopped my attack on his neck and brought my grinding to an abrupt stop. 

 

'Shit.' 

 

 

The whine he emitted was almost enough to make me resume. 

 

Almost. 

 

"Levi-Heichou...?"

 

 

I clenched my hands into fists and ground my teeth together. 

 

 

"Get out."

 

"....S-Sir?" 

 

"Now." 

 

"...B-But this is--"

 

I grabbed his collar and brought his face closer.

 

 

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Sight." 

 

 

I released his shirt and stepped away from him, allowing him to stumble pass me as he hurriedly made his way to follow my orders. 

 

 

He left a cold breeze in the room upon his departure. 

 

 

'Shit.' 

 

I miscalculated. I never thought that he would kiss me or that I would allow it to get so heated. 

 

Why did I let it get so far? I had never had any interest in kissing that Brat. And yet, his delicious sounds had caused me to as far as to grind against him. 

 

What was I doing, enjoying such things with that little shit. 

 

 

'He had looked hurt when I told him to get out of my sight.' 

 

I shook away the thought. 

 

 

There was no way I would allow myself to corrupt a young heart with such unpure things. 

 

 

 

There was no way I would allow myself to find pleasure in that Brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell the i like shit? (i use it so much...)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's so short...


	8. Unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jean's POV)

Honesty, I had never expected Eren to take me seriously. 

 

I thought he would punch my lights out or laugh his ass off immediately. 

 

But he didn't. 

 

 

And I honestly didn't know if I was relieved or even more anxious. 

 

'I confessed to him for fucks sake. He should be disgusted.' 

 

I knew he had a thing for Levi. (Though I didn't know that he didn't know it himself) 

 

They were both oblivious to each other's feelings. And part of me wanted to help Eren down his clumsy path of first love. While the other part wanted me to rip Eren away from everyone's reach and hide him from their sight, so all he had left was me. 

 

 

'Woah, Jean. When did you become a psychopath?' 

 

 

I expected Eren to avoid me after what I had done. 

(Because really, even if he didn't return my feelings, if he tried to avoid me then his eyes would always be searching for me. And that gave me a little courage so that I was able to confess.) 

 

 

What I didn't expect, was to come back to my room and find a dark figure standing awkwardly next to my bed and staring out my window in a daze. 

 

 

It was Eren. 

 

 

"....W-What are you doing in here, Jaeger?" 

 

Shit. Did my voice just crack? 

 

 

"....I wanted to t-talk to you about s-something..." his voice sounded strained and hiccups squeezed their way into his speech. 

 

 

'He's been crying....?' 

 

 

My heart clenched.

 

 

"W-What wrong?" I made my way to his side, where I awkwardly raised my hands and lowered them a few time before giving up and letting them rest at my sides. I searched his face for any signs of discomfort or pain. He seemed to be okay, except for the emptiness that resided in his eyes. 

 

 

"Eren?" 

 

 

He looked up abruptly and stared at my face for a moment before looking away. 

 

 

"...Why do you like me?" 

 

 

I definitely didn't expect that. 

 

 

"I-I uhh...... Y-You... ummm.... I............. dunno."

 

Eren looked at me with bewilderment and a hint of anger. 

 

 

".... I just do. Why do I need to give a reason. There is no logical explanation or some sort of reason why. I just like you. The end." 

 

 

I came into this kind of friendship with nothing but poisonous words and anger. And now I'll leave it with honesty and pure intentions. 

 

 

Well... maybe my intentions are not as pure as I say. 

 

 

Eren stared at me but remained silent, his eyes seemed to be searching mine. And it took all my will power to stop myself from crashing my lips into his. I watched as his gaze wavered to the window and then to the bed. 

 

"....Are you gunna tell me what happened, Eren?" 

 

 

His eyes remained glued to the side, not giving me any acknowledgement. I sighed and as I moved to sit on the edge of my bed, a sudden warmth appeared from next to me. I turned to see Eren peering down at me with a seriously grim face. 

 

 

".... Eren....?" 

 

 

He jumped when I spoke his name and looked away again, his was worrying away at his lower lip and his hair had fallen into his eyes a bit. 

 

 

Damn he looked delicious. 

 

 

I reached up timidly and caressed his arm gently, he shuddered slightly. But made no move to get me off of him. I pulled him a bit closer so that I could wrap my arms around his torso. 

 

 

".... whats wrong?" 

 

I felt him tense up a bit at the question but he didn't answer. 

 

 

"What is it, Eren? Did he..... did you tell Levi?" 

 

 

Eren jumped a bit as the mention of his name. I hugged him tighter. 

 

 

"What did he say?"

 

 

'It looks like he isn't planning on telling me. '

 

 

"...take your time" I breathed against the small area of skin on his stomach that peeked out from his shirt and the delicious shudder that he gave was enough to make me move my lips closer to him so I could mouth at his skin. 

 

 

"....J-Jean....." 

 

I glanced up at him with heavy eyes and was rewarded with his flushed face. 

 

 

"Nn?" 

 

 

"S-Stop......"

 

I added my tongue to the mix and made my way further down until I was stopped by the band of his pants, he shuddered again and one of his hands made its way into my hair. 

 

 

"....I don't think you want me to, Eren."

 

Eren sucked in a breath as I continued to lick just above his pant line. I was about to venture further south, when I felt something wet and warm land on my cheek. 

 

Glancing up at Eren, I saw his eyes wet with tears and his expression was pained. I stopped my attack and pulled him into my lap. Resting his head on my shoulder, i caressed his hair softly and rocked us gently a bit. I let him calm down before I urged him to talk. 

 

 

"Whats wrong?"

 

 

He sniffed but remained silent as he turned his head away. 

 

 

"Eren.... tell me..... or I'll force it out of you......." 

 

 

He finally met my gaze. 

 

 

He was worrying his bottom lip again before he spoke in a almost silent whisper. 

 

 

"... he rejected me...." 

 

 

I waited for him to continue but he looked down again and remained silent again. I sighed. 

 

 

".... you didn't honestly expect him to accept a inexperienced kid like you, did you....." 

 

 

Eren tensed but kept his eyes to the side. I brought my face closer, trying to get him to look at me, when he shifted his head to the side more. I tried again but this time he crossed his arms and moved his upper body away from me. 

 

 

He was pouting. 

 

 

"You.............. are seriously acting like a kid....." 

 

 

"A k-kid!? I am not you asshole!" 

 

 

He finally looked at me. 

 

I smirked at him before he realized and shut his mouth and quickly tried to get off of me. I grabbed his hips and momentarily picked him up so that I could flip him onto the bed and straddle his hips. Pinning his hands above his head with a grin, I peered down at him mischievously.

 

His movements stopped.

 

 

"........you bastard...." 

 

 

He squirmed in my grasp for a bit, kicking his legs to no prevail. Eventually he stopped his hissy fit and turned his face away in a pout. 

 

 

I would have called him cute, if I wasn't desperately craving to touch him in inappropriate adult ways. I leaned my face down to his neck and breathed across his skin in a low whisper. 

 

 

"...should I show you what he wants?"

 

 

"H-How would you know what he wants...."

 

 

"Because I want the exact same thing, Eren. We are no differe-"

 

"YOU ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Eren suddenly yelled out at me and began resisting again. 

 

 

"...you're right. So you better remember who it is that is giving you pleasure, Eren..." I growled as I moved my right hand to grab both his wrists, while my left went to his jaw. 

 

I brought his face to mine and smashed our lips together. 

 

 

 

 

 

He tasted of salt, mint, and something unfamiliar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to write and that its short..... i've been busy, sick, and ecetera, ecetera.
> 
> Oh my! what will happen next!?
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm dumb....Sorry guys! please stick with the story?]
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really not used to writing long stories...... usualy i write quick anguish-y, tear forming stories......


	9. Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean helps Eren to understand somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long for me to upload! [And that it's shit] 
> 
> Life. Thats all I can say.

   
   
(Eren's POV)  
   
   
   
'What?'   
   
   
   
'What is this?'   
   
   
I felt something warm against my lip and it caused me to gasp.   
   
'Shit.'   
   
Suddenly the warm appendage was invading my mouth and was poking and proding at my tongue as if it was trying to get it to move. A warm hand was suddenly pinning my hip down and it was impossible to move. I tried biting the intruding object but it evaded my teeth quickly. The hand was removed from my hip only to moved slowly down and up my thigh before it cupped my crotch. I felt myself shudder slightly at the gentle teasing I received from Jean's hand.   
   
   
Why in all of Sina was I allowing Jean to do this? He had been a bit right about him and Heichou being the same, as the both had done this with me. But did that mean that Heichou had feelings for me as well? Just like Jean?   
   
   
   
Or that it was common to do this kind of thing and that it didn't matter....   
   
   
   
I was lost in thought and realized too late that Jean had managed to undo my pants and his warm fingers were now wrapping themselves around my dick. I shuddered and let out a small moan and it was lost in Jean's mouth as he let out a slightly louder groan.   
   
His fingers caressed my dick as he stroked it and I felt myself push up towards him. His mouth left mine and he made his way down my neck, nipping and licking at my skin as his hand picked up pace.   
   
   
"Mhmm..."   
   
His fingers grazed over the tip a few times and he quickly began sucking on various parts of my neck.   
   
   
"A-ah! N-No...."   
   
   
Jean moved his mouth lower and began sucking on my nipple.   
   
   
"W-What are ya' doing!?" my voice came out a bit slurred as I stared down at him, my anger began to boil. In the process of trying to wiggle free though, my member connected with Jean's warm body and caused a moan and shudder to rip through me.   
   
   
"Eren......" Jean's face was slightly red and his eyes were hooded. His breathing was uneven and his hair was dishleveled.   
   
   
   
Warmth began to pool at the pit of my stomach.   
   
   
   
"May I continue....?"   
   
   
"...."  
   
   
I felt Jean's hands trembling slightly. And upon closer inspection, I saw that it was not just his hands that shook.   
   
   
   
   
I nodded my head almost unnoticably, but Jean caught it.  
   
   
   
   
His lips were on mine again. And it wasn't long before his tongue had slipped in, this time my own joined him in a fight for dominance. (Mostly cause I wanted to keep some of my pride intact....)   
   
   
His left hand made its way to my lower back and he lifted my hips to his, before slowly grinding into them. We both gasped at the contact. Jean's hand slowly crept lower and was soon squeezing and massaging my ass. I tried to get my hands free so that I could have some control, but his grip became tighter, almost painful.   
   
   
"A-ah.... Mhmm, J-Jean Sto-! Ahh!" He suddenly grinded me into him quicker and hard. The course fabric of his pants was scraping against the sensitive skin on my dick and was causing a translucent white-ish fluid to leak from the tip, which began to smear on his pants.   
   
   
"Y-Your clothes....! A-ah!"   
   
   
"You're.... so.... fuckin' cute.... Eren...."   
   
   
I looked up at that, about to release hell on him for calling me such a weird name.  
   
   
   
His face hovered a few inches above mine, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was dishleveled. His jaw was locked tight, as if he was stopping himself from saying anything. He was sweating from excursion and his lips were trembling. I looked away from the sight before me when I felt my dick twitch.   
   
   
"A-ahh!" Heat pooled in my stomach and the pleasure I was receiving from Jean doubled as his lips found mind once more.   
   
I couldn't take anymore when his left hand found its way into my hair and tugged lightly. His grinding became eratic.   
   
   
"E-Eren....! Eren! Ahh!"  
   
Jean's eyes rolled back and his mouth let out breathy moans while a warmth radiated from his pants and slowly spread through his crotch area. I felt my dick twitch and a sudden heat overcame me and I saw white as my load shot out onto Jean's and my clothes. my back arched further into him and my head rolled back.  
   
   
"A-ahh!"   
   
Levi-Heichou's face appeared in my mind as I released, but I felt a pain in my chest at the thought of him allowing me to do these things to him, only to push me away.   
   
   
   
As I began to see clearly, Jean's hand lowered me back onto his bed, his right hand let my wrists go as he brought both hands to cup my face and bring my lips to his, then he quickly nipped at my lips and licked strips across them until finally pushing his warm appendage into my mouth. The kiss was heated and Jean pushed his whole body into me as he became more into the kiss. He was moaning lightly into my lips as his tongue tasted every inch of my mouth. I moaned into his warm cavern as I felt his hand brush my groin.   
   
"A-Again!? Didn't....  you get enough?......  S-Stop!"   
   
   
Jean stopped his attack on my member but moved his hands up to tease my nipples. His mouth remained locked with mine only pulling away every few moments so that we could both gasp for air.   
   
   
I bit his lip rather harshly, and when he staed down at me I sent him a glare.   
   
"I t-told you to stop..." Jean stared down at me intently before sighing and sitting up. The ran his hand through his hair as he looked away from me.   
   
"...put your clothes back on unless you want me to attack you again."   
   
I nodded and quickly tucked my limp self back into the confines of my pants before struggling with my shirt. When I finished, I sat up and faced Jean. He was looking away.   
   
"Do you want to do this kind of thing with Levi?"   
   
I nodded slightly before realizing that he couldn't see me. I spoke up quitely, barely a whisper.   
   
"If he'll allow me to...."  
   
"Will he? Do you honestly think that a man like him will be interested in an angry brat like you? Can you be certain he wont just use you and then toss you aside when he's bored?"  
   
   
Jean words stung for only a split second.   
   
"It doesn't matter if he does. It doesn't matter if he ever returns my feelings or if he just wants to use me out of boredom. It doesn't even matter if he destroys me. I am only allowed to live for as long as he says so. So what does it matter if I offer my heart to him as well? The worst that can happen is that he wont accept it."  
   
"....And what if he never comes to love you? What then?"  
   
"I don't expect him to. I could never be good enough for humanity's strongest. I know that. Just being allowed to stand beside him and help in any way I can is enough."   
   
".......You really are in love him, aren't you?"   
   
I feel my cheeks become hot as I nod my head slightly. Looking away from Jean's profile and to the wall. I imagined what Levi would do if it was him I was telling this to.....   
   
"......A bet you know..." I looked at Jean quizzically.   
   
".... This was a bet. It started out with me finding out if you were a virgin. And if so I was to either help you by giving you 'The Talk' or by helping you find someone to like and to get you set up with them..." Jean trailed off and looked down with a sigh.   
   
"....I think you should go see Levi. You two kissed before you came here right? I believe that means he has some sort of feelings for you. I mean, he wouldn't get dirty from an angry brat just out of boredom or something meaningless. Right?"  
   
I felt my chest clench at that. Jean was right. Levi definitely wouldn't do that unless he felt something. So maybe, just maybe, I had some hope. I felt my legs move into action before I could stop them. I made my way to the door before stopping.   
   
"...Thanks Jean. I know it didn't mean anything but you still helped me in the long run...."   
   
I heard Jean shift on his bed.   
   
"...Don't mention it, Eren. What are Frenemies for?" I snorted at that and moved to leave without a second glance at Jean.  
   
   
He still hadn't looked at me.   
   
   
I made my way down the hall towards Levi's chambers. Thinking over and over in my head as to what I should say. As i stumbled closer, I saw a light peaking through the crack under his door. I knocked on the wood cautiously, holding my breath.   
   
"....Come in"  
   
Pushing the door open slightly, I slipped in and took my place in my usual reporting spot. Right in front of his desk. His eyes flickered to my face momentarily before he looked back down at his paperwork with a sigh.   
   
 

"....What do you want, Jaeger?"   
   
   
 

 

I took a deep breath.   
   
 

 

"I want you to explain what happened earlier Sir."  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.  
> Ugh. I ended randomly cause i wanna save the next part for it to be in the next chapter... any feed back guys? [Please go easy on me, im not good at this genre(?)]  
> i mostly do tragedy so this non-tragedy stuff is weird....
> 
> So.... i think i can share this now, my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/system-glitch801

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going really......
> 
> And I have no idea who i am leaning towards. (Maybe) 
> 
> I guess you guys will have to find out soon~
> 
> (Btw, please don't ask if this is an AU or in the canon era. Because i have no idea (yet))
> 
>  
> 
> How do you guys like it so far? should I continue?


End file.
